SUSURROS
by Claudia1542
Summary: Tan sólo decir, que este fic es una warrada conmemorativa de los 21 años de mi amada... pues una warrada de estas nos unió. FELICIDADES!


_"Siento a cada paso mil susurros que me incitan a entregarme a ti"_. La dichosa frase de la cancioncilla se repetía en mi cabeza como si tuviera la imperiosa obligación de obedecerla. Tonterías, esa frase se estaba tornando odiosa, no iba a creerme esos indicios infantiles. No iba a creérmelos. ¡Demonios!

Pero era algo inevitable. Soy una mujer, ya no tengo quince años, no puedo dejarme llevar por el placer banal de la carne… No puedo pero ese hombre me está mirando. Fija su vista en mí unos segundos y la aparta. Deja de mirarme si le sorprendo. Es un pequeño juego que me divierte, y supongo que a él le incomoda, porque desde la distancia creo que se sonroja. Soy mala con él, lo sé y me gusta. Es una de las armas que toda mujer debe dominar, el poder ser mala con cosas tan sencillas como un encuentro de miradas premeditado.

Yo no sé si será el maldito vino¡está delicioso!, o el calor de esta veraniega noche, o el ambiente, o el hecho de que estos compañeros acaban de salvarme de la muerte segura. No sé que es, pero necesito un poco de acción. No sé y mañana me arrepentiré, pero cada poro de mi piel me está gritando.

Apuro mi copa de vino. El morado líquido olea en mi lengua, golpeando contra el paladar y bajando por mi garganta lentamente, dejándome un sabor ácido en la boca. Me relamo, y¡oh, casualidades del destino!, le sorprendo mirándome. Perfecto, no se ha perdido ese pequeño gesto. Vuelvo a llenarme la copa. Voy a esperarme para entrar en materia. Quiero tenerlo bien derribado cuando yo mueva mi primera pieza.

Le veo beber, lleva toda la noche bebiendo. Me sorprende todo lo que su cuerpo es capaz de aguantar, cuanto alcohol debe correr ahora por sus venas, nublando su mente, bloqueando sus inhibiciones, anulando su seriedad perpetua. Y así me gusta más a mí, así es, pequeño, sigue bebiendo. Una enorme jarra, casi es un barril, lleno de cerveza seguro, se pasea a intervalos, del suelo a su boca, y de su boca al suelo. Se ríe con sus compañeros de priva. Sí, si re ríe de esa manera es que el alcohol está empezando a hacer su efecto en él.

- ¿Qué miras?

Me giro rápidamente, desviando la mirada de mi presa. Mi compañera de mesa me mira asombrada. Nami da otro trago a su copa y espera mi respuesta.

Nada- miento descaradamente.

Buff- resopla ella, y niega con la cabeza-. Es un espectáculo penoso- agrega. Y ahora está claro que también está mirándole a él.

¿Penoso?- Intento saber a qué se refiere. A mi me parece sexy y encantador.

Ella eleva una ceja y sonríe.

Se nota que no le conoces tanto como los demás- dice riendo-. Para él eso es un modo de vida. Es como si un día sin alcohol fuera un día incompleto.

No me parece penoso- contesto.

Lo penoso es este espectáculo- intenta convencerme-. Ahí en el suelo, bebiendo con esas dos moles en barriles directamente, sin ningún decoro.

Sonrió a modo de respuesta. Al fin y al cabo todo lo que haga ese hombre le parecerá mal a la navegante. Vuelvo a mirarle. Esta vez no me mira a mí, si no que mira a Luffy y ríe. Yo también sonrió, aguantándome la risa. Nuestro capitán está haciendo una de las suyas, una de esas monerías que consiguen arrancarnos una sonrisa a todos. Nami, sin embargo, se lleva una mano a la frente.

Entonces le miro a él de nuevo, y esta vez sí me está mirando. Decido sostenerle la mirada y para mi sorpresa no aparta la suya. Clava sus ojos oscuros en mí, a lo lejos, y temo que Nami se de cuenta y arruine todo, porque no puedo dejar de mirarle. Malditas hormonas, debo dejar de pensar en según qué… Hay cosas que no se pueden hacer, por más que mueras de las ganas. Decidido, voy a hacerlo.

Cuantos más contras me pongo, más ganas siento de acercarme a él y llevármelo sin mediar palabra a un lugar fuera de escena. Miro a Nami, y la encuentro distraída con las fiestas de nuestros nakamas, así que aprovecho la ocasión para recorrerle con la mirada, de arriba abajo, recorriendo con mi vista todos los puntos de su cuerpo que quiero tocar, besar y disfrutar. Empiezo en sus labios, finos y callados, recorro su cuello, paseando la vista encuentro su nuez y deseo morderla más que nunca, sigo por sus clavículas y me hundo por su pecho hasta donde me deja el escote de la camiseta, pero sus bíceps están al descubierto, y imagino como será besarlos, besar sus antebrazos, punto de máxima sensibilidad, y decido no perderme más abajo por su cuerpo porque temo no poder regresar mi mente si lo hago.

Ahora no me mira, está distraído riéndose con ese hombre con camisa hawaiana y espeso bigote negro, parecen animados y no dejan de beber. Al menos ya no tengo duda de que él sabe que es objeto de mis miradas. Sé que lo sabe y con eso me basta, por el momento. Sólo espero que mientras habla con ese hombre esté dándome vueltas en la cabeza, tal y como yo hago. Fantaseo con la posibilidad de que él también esté recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mente y decidiendo que cosas le gustaría hacerme. Espero que todas las que se le ocurran, porque en mi imaginación él es tan apasionado como cuando lucha.

No está sólo. No voy a levantarme como si nada e ir a buscarle con toda esa gente alrededor. No puedo, debo esperar a que esté sólo para atacar.

Ahora es el momento preciso, ahora, no antes. Después de mi conversación con Aokiji he abierto los ojos a mi vida. Saul me enseñó que debía tener paciencia, que algún día encontraría a mis nakamas, esos que siempre estarían conmigo. Y no creo que pueda recibir mayor apoyo que el que estas pocas personas me han brindado, por eso creo que es mi momento. Porque Aokiji me ha dado una tregua, me ha dicho que viva con mis nakamas, y pienso disfrutarlos a todos ellos. Y pienso empezar por uno.

Veo como se levanta, y echo un ojo a Nami por si está pendiente de mí. Zoro se dirige a una de las mesas y toma un plato de los de aperitivo, y se pone a comer. Miro fijamente como sus dientes muerden un trozo de comida y lo empujan dentro de su boca. No puedo más. Vacío la copa de vino en mi boca y me levanto. Nami ni siquiera se da cuenta, por eso camino rápidamente hacia la mesa donde el peliverde come.

Me acerco a él por detrás, a traición, mientras él come, ajeno a lo que se le acerca. Disimulo tomando un plato de la mesa, y sin querer rozo su espalda. Él se sobresalta y antes de que me de cuenta ya se ha girado a mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Lo relaja un poco al ver quién le ha tocado, y yo adorno el momento con mi mejor expresión mezcla de inocencia y deseo. Y veo que él lo capta, porque pone cara de bloqueo y no dice nada, pero no deja de mirarme. Así que me acercó a él y susurro:

-Lo siento- con el tono más sensual que me sale en ese momento.

Estoy tremendamente nerviosa. Creo que me he acercado demasiado a él, porque puedo olerle perfectamente, y su aroma se mete en mis fosas nasales como si se estuviera clavando dentro de mi nariz. No me disgusta pero no quiero asustarle ni que parezca que voy desesperada. No estoy desesperada, o al menos no quiero que se note si lo estoy, pero no me separo de él. Casi puedo sentir como su vello se pone de punta. Robin, uno, Zoro, cero.

Pero él tampoco aparta su cuerpo del mío, y por un segundo temo que alguien nos vea y piense lo que no es, aun. Tengo que hacerlo, decidirme de una vez, hacerlo ya, pero no consigo moverme. No coordino bien dentro de mi cabeza, pero quizás sea por tenerle tan cerca de mí. Cierro los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos él sigue ahí, plantado frente a mí. Alzo la cabeza y le miro a los ojos, sin vacilar. Le lanzo una mirada de suficiencia y me voy hacia un lado, como si me fuera caminando, pero antes de sobrepasarle le tomo de la mano descaradamente y tiro de él para que me siga entre la multitud.

Para mi sorpresa solo muestra resistencia un segundo, luego empieza a seguirme, y mi ego crece de golpe. Me esta siguiendo, se está dejando guiar por mí, tal vez no sabe dónde le llevo, o tal vez lo sepa de sobras y por eso venga. Por eso camino con calma hasta el muro en el que Aokiji me sorprendió, y lo rodeo con el chico de la mano.

Él me sigue en silencio, y cuando yo paro él deja de caminar y me mira. Puedo oír claramente los sonidos propios de la fiesta al otro lado del muro. Zoro ve la gran X de hielo que dejó mi visitante y me mira, extrañado. Yo niego con la cabeza y me acerco a él. Clavo mi mirada en sus ojos oscuros, y por un momento tengo la sensación de que tiene miedo. Pero se esfuma todo pensamiento cuando él pasa una mano por mi brazo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Ha dado el primer paso, superando mis expectativas, y ahora debo mover yo ficha o empezaré a pensar que la que tiene miedo soy yo. Miedo no tengo, terror es la palabra, terror por lo que él pensará de mí si le beso, por si me rechazará y todas mis oportunidades se irán por el desagüe.

Por eso suspiró profundamente, y él me mira sin hacer nada, nervioso con toda la razón, como preguntándome para qué le he traído hasta este lugar para ahora no decirle nada. Por eso doy un paso al frente y anulo la distancia que separa nuestros cuerpos. Le noto respirar, pues casi puedo asegurar que estamos inhalando el mismo aire que exhala el otro. Y noto su aliento sobre mi boca, que huele a algo picante. Debe pensar que soy una tonta, y cuando más certeza tengo de que va a irse me decido a besarle.

Y realmente no es como yo lo esperaba, porque me acerco a sus labios rápido, y él no lo espera. Por eso todo se vuelve un poco torpe al principio. Labio contra labio por fin, en algo que parece más un encuentro fortuito que un beso. Pero aun y así cierro los ojos y me cuelgo de su cuello, porque me gusta, porque la torpeza dota al beso de mucha más magia de la que ya de por si goza un primer beso. Por eso me apreto contra él, y se le escapa un gemino leve que no sale de su boca. Entonces separo mis labios e investigo fuera de mi boca, lamo sus labios, que no parecen comprender bien que les pido paso.

Entonces él se separa de mí, y me mira como si jamás me hubiera visto antes. Y temo que me suelte y se vaya corriendo, que atraviese el muro y todo se vaya al cuerno. Pero en vez de eso intenta sonreír y me agarra por la cintura, y de nuevo choca sus labios contra los míos en otro beso torpe que me encanta. Y en vez de dejarle hacer muerdo sus labios, mientras con una mano apreto su nuca hacía mí con algo de desesperación. Él, frente al contacto con mis labios, abre la boca ligeramente y aprovecho para colar mi lengua en ella. Noto como él se sorprende y busco su lengua con la mía. Intuyo que no es un experto besando, por eso le dejo notar bien como es mi lengua, pasándola por sus dientes, por su paladar, enredándola con la suya.

Zoro empieza a reaccionar a mis juegos, y por fin su lengua despierta y me busca, y aprende deprisa, porque enseguida intenta imperar en mi boca. Le paro apartándome un poco y luego dándole un corto beso en los labios. Se me queda mirando inquiriéndome y yo le empujo contra la pared y pongo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, enjaulándolo con mi cuerpo, y vuelvo a su boca. La exploro de nuevo y sabe descaradamente a alcohol, mezclado con algo de comer que no puedo distinguir. Pero sabe bien en su boca y él se atreve a poner sus manos en mi espalda y me apreta contra él.

Busco algo que le haga despertar el animal que apuesto que lleva dentro, y no se me ocurre nada más que alzar una rodilla y clavarla en la pared a un lado de su cuerpo. De golpe nuestras pelvis se encuentran y él deja de besarme. Sí, yo también he sentido esa descarga eléctrica propia de la excitación. Porque me estoy excitando mucho, y muy rápido, y más al notar que algo empieza a suceder en sus pantalones.

Miro su expresión, que ya empieza a mostrar los signos del placer. Ojos cerrados, boca entre abierta, y una mano que se escapa más debajo de mi espalda, apretándome más a él. Entiendo lo que me dice y empiezo a rozar mi pelvis contra su excitación, provocando, para mi regocijo personal, algún gemido ahogado. Me encanta, y de golpe me sobra la ropa. El riesgo de ser cazados es elevado, pero siento que eso me estimula aún más, y separándome un poco de él me deshago de mi camiseta, dejándole ver mi sujetador.

Estoy segura de que no lo esperaba porque me mira como si acabase de cometer una locura. ¿Esperaba cuatro besos? Yo he venido apostándomelo todo a un solo caballo y pienso seguirlo hasta el final. Sus labios son tan jugosos como me los imaginaba y no quiero dejar de besarlos. Intento ir lenta porque no quiero parecer desesperada, pero él se está aventurando a acariciar mi vientre. Parece que no osa mirarme demasiado pero ha plantado las palmas de sus manos en mi estómago y pasea las yemas de sus dedos por mi piel que se eriza descarada ante su toque.

Yo quiero saber si su piel es tan suave como me lo parece a la vista, y meto las manos por debajo de su haramaki y saco la camiseta negra de dentro de él. Estoy frisando por meter las manos bajo su camiseta y tocar su piel morena. En vez de eso tiro de la prenda hacia arriba, y él levanta sus brazos para ayudarme. Y descubro su pecho, ese que tantas veces he visto pero que nunca antes he mirado así, con tanta lujuria por la certeza de poder disfrutarlo.

Paso sin vergüenza alguna las manos desde su haramaki hasta sus hombros, rozando su piel con las palmas de mis manos, pasando pos su abdominales, sus costillas, sus pectorales, notando sus pezones en las yemas de mis dedos. Cierro los ojos porque el descubrimiento de algo nuevo me embriaga. Sin mi vista de por medio sigo pasando mis manos por su torso, disfrutando de su suavidad, notando todas sus irregularidades e imaginando como se sentirá él a mi toque.

Me aparta ligeramente de él, porque ahora es su turno, y yo se lo cedo amablemente. Clava los dedos sin gentileza en mi piel, mientras arrastra sus manos hasta mi sujetador. Lentamente, e imagino tras pensarlo mucho, coloca cada una de sus manos en uno de mis pechos. Primero tan sólo las coloca pero pronto empieza a apretar con sus grandes manos, perdiendo la vergüenza. Yo coloco ambas manos en su pecho y empiezo a besarle el cuello, primero suave, luego sin compasión, mientras él va probando diferentes maneras e intensidades de tocarme.

Me deshago de su haramaki como puedo, tirando ferozmente de él hacia arriba, y él suelta mis pechos un momento para dejar paso a la prenda. Y luego vuelve a ellos, y noto por sus formas que la tela le molesta tanto como a mí. Por eso le incito a que me quite el sujetador y noto como se pelea con él en mi espalda, mientras por primera vez estoy tan cerca de él que mi estómago toca sus abdominales y mi pecho se aplasta contra el suyo.

Llevo mis manos atrás y le ayudo con la tortura, porque ya no resisto más las ganas de sentir sus manos calientes sobre mi pecho. Porque quiero que note mis pezones en las palmas de sus manos, por eso vuelvo a colocarle las manos sobre mis pechos, y veo su cara de sorpresa ante tal gesto. Porque aparta sus manos y los mira, mira mis pechos con asombro. Eso me gusta, necesito saber que aun puedo causar ese efecto en un hombre, y sonrío. Porque noto el efecto que estoy causando en él contra mi muslo.

De golpe lleva sus manos a mi espalda y me apreta contra él, bajando su cabeza y empezando a besar mi cuello y mi escote. Yo apoyo las manos en la pared e imagino la estampa que vería alguien si cruzara el muro. Una mujer semi desnuda con un hombre con la cara sobre sus pechos. La imagen por sí sola me excita aún más, y dejo al chico hacer y noto en mi piel como se aventura a pasear su lengua por mis pechos. Poco a poco está perdiendo la vergüenza y está sacando sus verdaderos deseos a flote.

Atrapa uno de mis pezones entre sus labios, dejándome fuera de juego, y dejo escapar un sonoro gemido que no puedo controlar. Me agarro a su pelo con una mano y tiro levemente, pero él no abandona su tarea. Corre una brisa fresca que me eriza la piel, haciendo más delicioso el roce con su piel caliente, pero helando las partes que han tocado su lengua húmeda. No puedo más y vuelvo a elevar una pierna, clavándola en la pared a un lado de su cuerpo, y de golpe noto como él hace un sutil movimiento, quizás involuntario, que encaja su pelvis con la mía, conectando nuestros sexos otra vez.

Él alza la cabeza y me mira. Él ha sentido lo mismo que yo ante el contacto y siento mis piernas temblar. Ya no quiero jugar más con él y por eso llevo una de mis manos lentamente a sus pantalones, acariciando al pasar su pecho. Paso mi mano por su abultado pantalón, arrancando jadeos pesados de su boca. Me doy cuenta de que el que se mueve es él, no yo. Es él el que roza su paquete contra mi mano, y yo simplemente apreto, mientras mis labios se van inconscientemente a besar su cuello. Beso y muerdo su piel con pasión, y para cuando me doy cuenta tengo la pared a mi espalda y a Zoro delante, barrándome el paso con su amplio pecho.

Noto como baja las manos hasta mi pantalón. Desabrocha nerviosamente el botón y baja la cremallera. Noto como le tiemblan las manos y le miro a los ojos. Quiero expresarle mi serenidad y mi confianza. Él baja mis pantalones unos pocos centímetros, los justos para poder meter ambas manos en él por atrás. Agarra mis nalgas con descaro y me apreta contra él, con menos tela entre sus manos y mi trasero. Me está aprisionando contra la pared, mientras vuelve a conectar deliberadamente nuestros sexos.

En pocos minutos estoy tan sólo en braguitas. Me acabo de deshacer de mis pantalones enredándolos entre mis pies. Si alguien nos sorprendiera ahora no tendríamos excusa, no tendríamos manera de disimularlo. El que nos viera adivinaría al instante lo que vamos a hacer.

Me acaricia por encima de la prenda, y el ritual previo se me hace muy largo. Cuento los segundos que quedan para sentirle dentro de mí. No sé si él sentirá tanta prisa como yo, pero sé que disfruta los gemidos que suelto por el roce tan directo de sus dedos en mi entrepierna. Acelero mis gemidos proporcionalmente a la velocidad de su toque. Cierro los ojos y me agarró a sus hombros por que todo se está volviendo demasiado delicioso y es asfixiante. Me cuesta respirar y decido acabar con los jueguecitos. Le aparto la mano de mi sexo y bajo mis pantalones. Es arriesgado desnudarse pero la tela me quema y termino con mi ropa interior en el suelo.

Doy la vuelta a la situación y quedo con la espalda en la pared. Al menos su cuerpo me cubre, porque me siento vulnerable desnuda al otro lado de la pared de donde se celebra una de las mayores fiestas que nunca ha visto esta ciudad.

Él parece comprenderlo porque me aprisiona contra la pared, tapando mi cuerpo completamente con el suyo. Volvemos a la acción sin vacilar, continúan los besos, las caricias, los mordiscos, y todo se vuelve húmedo y caliente. La brisa que corre ni la noto.

Necesito sentir ese pedazo de él que llevo imaginando tiempo, por eso mis manos se cuelan en su pantalón. Notó que la cosa está lista, y por eso hurgo hasta encontrarme cara a cara con su piel. Es caliente, y grande, más de lo que yo había imaginado en mi mente. Presiono, apreto mi mano alrededor de su miembro, y le gusta, lo sé por cómo frunce el ceño. Sé que intenta no soltar ningún gemido, no demostrar físicamente su placer, pero empieza a sucumbir a los movimientos que inicio.

Recorro su miembro con los dedos, como estudiando su fisonomía. Él empieza a respirar con dificultad pero yo no quiero que todo termine ahí y freno un poco. Separa mis piernas levemente con una mano y se aventura a recorrer mi sexo. Pasea sus dedos entre mis pliegues, explorando sin prisas todo lo que no puede ver. Con sumo descaro mete un dedo dentro de mí, haciéndome agarrarme a él por la sorpresa. Yo casi ya ni me acuerdo de lo que estaba haciendo con mi mano y la muevo a intervalos, cuando lo que me está haciendo me permite evadirme.

Decido que ya basta, que quiero subir el último peldaño. Me incorporo de tal forma que tiene que dejar de tocarme. Me agarro a sus hombros y alzo una pierna a su cintura, incitándole a que me agarre y me apoye en la pared. Duda unos momentos, tal vez hasta que logra captar lo que pretendo, pero finalmente agarra mi trasero y me alza. Yo me agarró mejor a él hasta que noto que mi espalda toca la pared.

Le sonrió. Noto su miembro en mi vientre y no es ahí dónde quiero notarlo, así que con todo mi descaro lo guío hasta mí. Él me mira a los ojos mientras ambos sentimos como él va entrando en mí. Debo estar completamente colorada, tengo calor y por primera vez en la noche siento algo de vergüenza al preguntarme qué impresión estará teniendo él de mí. Lentamente él empieza a moverse dentro de mí y me hace olvidar mis pequeñas dudas. Va atreviéndose a acelerar el ritmo, experimentando como nos gusta más a ambos. Le explico como va todo a través de los gemidos que suelto en su oído y noto que él intenta no hacerlo. Por eso me besa mientras no deja de moverse contra mí, haciendo que la cosa sea aún más íntima.

Mi mente se nubla proporcionalmente a la velocidad de las embestidas del espadachín. Siento complacida como clava sus dedos en mi piel mientras me agarra. Ha escondido la cabeza en la curva de mi cuello y noto perfectamente su respiración aceleradísima en mi piel. Sus pectorales golpean mis pechos a cada movimiento y siento que no voy a soportarlo mucho más. No sé ni dónde estoy, ni recuerdo en infierno que acabo de pasar. Sólo sé con quién y cómo estoy. Con el hombre que me trae loca realizando el más acto puro de pasión.

Me extraña que no se funda la enorme X helada que dejó Aokiji, porque la situación está al rojo vivo. Somos fuego danzando al ritmo del oxígeno, ese que empieza a faltarme cuando noto que no puedo más.

Clavo los dedos en su espalda y me anticipo a lo que va a venir. Siento el placer inundar cada poro de mi piel, nublar mi cerebro y acelerar al límite mi corazón. Me abandono y gimo tan alto que temo que todo el mundo venga a ver qué está pasando. Zoro frena en seco mientras yo me calmo lentamente. Me mira a los ojos y yo le sonrío. Quiero que se sienta orgulloso de lo que me ha hecho sentir. Asiento para que siga, aún puedo recibirle dentro de mí. Es más, quiero sentirle más, no quiero que me deje aun.

La sensación de plenitud es inmensa mientras él sigue entrando y saliendo de mí a la espera de su merecido orgasmo. Noto por como se mueve que está a punto de recibir su gloria, acelera, me apreta, coge aire y se suelta. Gruñe como un cavernícola en mi oído mientras me noto llena de algo caliente. No quiero desencaramarme de él, no quiero pisar el suelo porque me siento agotada. Pero finalmente él afloja su agarre y mis pies tocan la hierba. Me suelta y vacilo al intentar sostenerme en pie. Me ha soltado pero sigue con su cuerpo contra el mío, y entonces me besa. Y ese beso significa algo más para mí.

Me pregunto si los demás estarán notando nuestra ausencia mientras me visto lentamente. Él, a mi lado, se pone la camiseta negra en completo silencio. Creo que está evitando mirarme. Ahora que estamos en completo silencio y en calma el ruido de la fiesta nos parece ensordecedor. Él está ya vestido pero yo aún llevo el torso al aire. Veo que hace ademán de irte y le barro el paso. Para su sorpresa le planto un beso que le deja un momento KO.

- Ha sido un placer… Zoro…- le susurro al oído justo antes de dejarle ir.

Le pierdo de vista en unos pocos segundos. Busco mi sujetador y mi camiseta en la noche y sonrió mientras me termino de vestir. Desde luego, después de lo que mis nakamas han hecho por mí, y esto, esta se ha convertido en la mejor noche de mi vida…

* * *

**Las guarradas como esta, ni más ni menos, fueron lo que nos unió. Nunca he amado tanto a un lemmon xDDD **

**En fin, quién me iba a decir que aquella chica que me agregó por mis lemmons sería hoy una persona tan importante para mí? Me acuerdo que entonces tu nick era: Nico Robin - **

**La primera vez que te fuiste dos semanas a la uni ya te heché de menos y hacía super poco k nos conocíamos, fue una pasada xDDD**

** No logro recordar el momento en el que nos conocimos pero hace poco más de un año... Es increíble el poco tiempo que hace TT**

** En fin, este es tu regalo espiritual, una mierdecilla pinchada en un palo **

**Los regalos materiales llegarán en cuanto Enel quiera TT**

** Todo esto es para decirte que te quiero TT**

** Ai loviu, novia TT **


End file.
